


Tinsel

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Professor Rafael Barba, these two cant have one conversation without flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Rita decorate a Christmas tree... well, Rafael decorates, Rita tells him what to do.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830





	Tinsel

SHIP: Barhoun

Request: decorating a chirstmas tree

“… as you know final essays are due tomorrow, any last-minute questions: ask them now because after 5 o’clock I will not be answering any emails, unlike you lot I like to sleep at night, not during classes,” Rafael tells his class as they begin to pack away their things.

“Now, now, Rafael don’t lie, we all know you run on coffee and pretzels,” Rafael, as well as the rest of his class, look towards the main entrance at the back of the room.

Rita Calhoun descends the stairs to his desk with a poise similar to royalty and she smirks at his eye roll as whispers around them beginning to frantically discuss if that is _the_ Rita Calhoun in their final class of the semester.

Rafael leans on the edge of his desk as she comes to stand before him. He eyes her approach with a smirk pulling at his lips, she wishes she could say it was not as attractive as he thinks, but then she would be the liar.

“If I run on coffee and pretzels then you clearly run on human souls,” he teases right back, the rest of the room fading into the background, his eyes firmly latched on to hers.

She raises an eyebrow in response and they stare at each other, a bold student makes his way towards them.

“Ms Calhoun can I-”

“Can’t you see we are in the middle of a conversation?” Rita cuts in before he gets the chance to ask anything, her eyes never stray from the green of Rafael’s, his smirk widening at the tone of her voice.

“You’re just staring at each other,” the student doesn’t seem to understand the brush off for what it was, and Rita finally breaks eye contact with Rafael to stare him down.

“After knowing each other for thirty years, spoken communication is no longer needed for Rafael and I,” she steps closer the student and he stumbles backwards, his class watching on in awe. “Now unless you have a question regarding your essay for Professor Barba, I suggest you and the rest of your classmates leave the room.”

There is a silence so deafening you could hear a pin drop, but it only takes one final glance from Rita before the room clears. Once they are alone she steps back towards Rafael, his stance widening, letting her in until she stares down on him, his head tilted up.

“You scared away my students,” he pouts, his hands unfolding, brushing the material of her blazer before gripping the edge of the desk.

“I think, I’m far better company, wouldn’t you say.”

“Objection, leading the witness,” he teases.

Rita rolls her eyes in response, stepping back out of the ‘v’ of his legs to move away. “Never mind, I think they’d be less annoying.”

Rafael reaches out to grasp her wrist and draw her back towards him, standing as he does so, this time his hands hold her by the hips, stopping her from leaving him a second time. Dropping her bag onto his desk, she rests her arms on his shoulders.

“I didn’t know you were coming by today; I would have rolled out the red carpet,” he expects the tug on his hair but still moans softly anyway.

“There’s always next time,” she pauses, as though in deep thought. “How sturdy would you say your desk is?”

Rafael laughs at that, “We are not having sex on my desk, anyone could walk in.”

Rita grins wickedly and he groans, pinching her ass before smoothing over the area with his hand.

“Fine, but not today, I really want to go home and if I remember rightly, you wanted to decorate the Christmas tree?”

Rita mumbles ‘killjoy’ at him before kissing him, nipping his lips before pulling away completely.

\--

“No, not that branch the other branch,” Rita says from the couch, sipping on a glass of wine while she directs Rafael on where she wants each ornament.

“When you said we were going to decorate the Christmas tree, I took that to mean you would be helping, I mean it’s _your_ tree in _your_ apartment,” Rafael complains, moving the ornament to the branch next to it.

“But Rafael, that’s why I’ve got you,” Rafael turns to glare at her.

He then bends down to grab the next ornament, Rita tilting her head to appreciate the view. Rafael notices the movement in his peripheral and throws a piece of tinsel at her, making her grin.

Another dozen baubles and glass snowflakes later and Rafael has finally finished with the ornaments and moves on to the tinsel. Rita is just as picky with the tinsel as the ornament and it takes him longer than he expected to rap the decoration around the tree. Finally, there is one piece of tinsel left, the one he threw at Rita.

She places her wine glass down on the table next to her, dangling the long piece of tinsel between each of her hands as he approaches. Rafael holds out his hand to take it, but she flips the tinsel around his neck and pulls it down towards her. Rafael rolls his eyes but follows until his knee is perched between hers on the couch and he is leaning over her.

“May I have this?” he questions, his mouth tantalisingly close to hers.

“In a minute…” she responds before, closing the distance between them and licking into his mouth almost immediately.

Rafael surrenders completely as her tongue tangles and slides against his own, the wet heat of her as she dominates his mouth rendering him at her mercy. Rita drops the tinsel and slides her hands down his back to his hips pulling them right down to meet hers, her legs cradling him against her body. She can’t resist groping his ass, having been staring at it all night and her moans into the kiss at the sensation.

Rafael breaks away long enough to remind her that they still had to finish the tree but she kisses him again and he forgets everything else but the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest and her tongue in his mouth.


End file.
